This invention relates to an initiator assembly, and more particularly to an initiator assembly for a ballistic missile assembly.
In many weapon systems there are provided safety features including assemblies for the prevention of arming of a weapon until after launching of the weapon from the deploying vessel thereby to minimize potentially dangerous results during handling and loading activities prior to launch. For example, the warhead of a torpedo is not armed, that is, placed in a condition for detonation upon impact, until after launch and substantial running time from the launching submarine. Similarly, an aerial bomb is not armed until release and significant free fall.
While arming of the missile is an included safety feature, the missile may also be equipped with other in-flight devices, e.g. navigational aids requiring energy sources for activation and operation after launching of such missile to completion of missile function. The in-flight devices may be placed in operational condition with electrical energy sources by electro-mechanical post-launching devices, or other energy sources. Electro-mechanical post-launching devices may become disabled prior to launch of the missile wherein the missile is subjected to a thermal event which disables the electro-mechanical arming device, but which is ineffective to disable missile capabilities.